


The Stars in the Sky are Stark White

by RideBoldlyRide



Series: RWBY: The Argent Series [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: And make you happy., F/M, I don't know where to start, I'm Sorry, If you want to keep up, Other, RWBY - Freeform, RWBY The Argent Series, RideBoldlyRide, So very sorry., Team JNPR - Freeform, Team ORNJ, Team RNJR - Freeform, Team RWBY - Freeform, Team STRQ - Freeform, The Argent Series, This will continually change., This will make you cry, check out my tumblr, this is a collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2018-10-25 15:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10767369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RideBoldlyRide/pseuds/RideBoldlyRide
Summary: This is a collection of all of my one-shots that I publish on my Tumblr. Eventually they will disappear from this work, as they begin to be worked into my full on story that will be continued in the Argent Series. If you just want to read them as complete stand-alones, feel free, but I will be using them into the series, either reworked or put in exactly as is to my stories, which means... these might be a bit of a (small) spoiler for my series. As these are part of my series, they follow the relationships I have laid out there, both in Petal and O-Yoroi.





	1. Pretty Please

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of the one shots I have published on Tumblr. Each chapter of this work is a standalone. When this chapter ends, that is all that I'm giving you of this scene. Either a) it's all I currently have written or b) anything beyond that would be a really big spoiler, so you're not getting it yet. I'm not telling you which is which. ;) Please enjoy, and give me all the feedback you want!
> 
> These are not in any sort of order, and have no real rhyme or reason, FYI.

"So are you in?"

 

Qrow Branwen raised a brow to the petite young woman beside him.

 

"I don't know, Short-Stack... you know how my luck is..."

 

She shrugged, raising a brow in retort.

 

"All depends on your version of bad luck tonight."

 

The full implications of her words hit him, and the lanky young man stopped in his steps. Continuing without missing a beat, she glanced over her shoulder.

 

"It's okay if you don't want to- I've already got Perry and Drake in for the game, and I only need to ask Tai, and I'll have them both in." Winking, she continued. "So if you don't wanna test your luck, we'll be fine without you."

 

Shrugging, she disappeared around the corner as Qrow fought hard to control his rebelling body as he moved on to his next class.

 

* * *

 

"Alright- house rules:," Tai began, still shuffling the deck. "I know Sum, Perry and Drake know how to play, but Rae, do you know the basics of--"

 

A knock at the door paused the explanation, and Perry popped up to answer. Behind the door stood the taller Branwen twin. Rolling his eyes, the stocky man moved aside to let him in, calling in to the inhabitants of the room.

 

"Ugh... you invited the bird to come?"

 

Raising a brow to him, Summer replied.

 

"Definitely. Partner, remember?" Turning, she threw a dazzling smile up at the red eyed young man. He was frustrated to feel his stomach flip. "You made it!"

 

"Well," Qrow said, internally begging his body to behave. "After you mentioned it, I _was_ curious as to my luck tonight."

 

As the door shut, Summer pulled a bottle from under the bed. Gesturing with bottle in hand she directed him to a spot next to her as she poured him a shot.

 

"Atlesean whiskey? What's the occasion?" He queried her.

 

"It's been years since the four of us played. And we have two newbies with us. Both good reasons to celebrate. Besides," she smirked at him, "always start with the good stuff while you can still taste it."

 

"Always a good principle to live by."

 

All six clinked shot glasses, tapped the floor and downed it. A harmony of sighs mixed as it burned their throats.

 

"So," Tai began again, "house rules. Everybody familiar with poker, right?"

 

All nodded.

 

"So- the differences are this: if you didn't fold, and you lose the hand, the winner gets to choose which piece of clothing you lose. At the end of the game, the winner decides what happens to all the lost clothes."

 

Summer cleared her throat. "And shots every round."

 

The blond man nodded. "Yeah, that too."

 

Taking a look at the twins, he threw a predatory smile their way.

 

"You guys do realize that Summer holds the record, right?"

 

Raven whipped her head towards the young man. "Record? For what?"

 

"Winning. She's never lost more than her boots and cape."

 

An innocent smile was flashed towards the twins. Qrow leaned in, his eyes narrowing.

 

"That's no fair."

 

"Hey, now!" She held her hands up in mock surrender. "Your luck goes both ways. Today might be the day..."

 

A wink, and the young man felt his head spin.

 

 _Wait. If she normally wins, and she wanted me here..._ His brain started making the calculations, and a small sly smile pulled at his lips.

 

"Fair enough."

 

With a flourish, Tai flicked the cards through the shuffle.

 

"Ladies and gentlemen! The first round of the Team STRQ and half of Team MPLE," he pronounced with great enthusiasm, "STRIP POKER!"

 

* * *

 

"Fold."

 

"Call."

 

"Call."

 

"Fold."

 

"Call."

 

"Call."

 

With both Branwen twins playing it cautiously, Summer was beginning to get frustrated. As per usual, her hands were just right, and Drake and Perry were as easy of reads as they had always been. Tai had been more careful, but still played risky.

 

The members of the other team had already cast their shirts and shoes in the center, not leaving much left to work with. Tai had lost his vest. To both members of Team STRQ's frustration, Qrow and Raven had only lost their boots. Summer remained completely clothed.

 

Glancing down at her hand, she knew she had let her frustration get the better of her. Distracted, the petite woman had missed an opportunity, and once the chance had passed, still called, rather than folding. All she could hope was that her misstep would still be better than every one else's hands.

 

First hand down, and she knew that it wasn't. Once all were down, it was obvious that Tai was the winner with three of a kind and a small run.

 

A few more rounds and shots in, Summer had lost her cloak and boots, and Raven and Tai had lost their shirts.

 

Forcing her brain to focus through the alcoholic haze, Summer stared hard at her hand. Keeping her face as blank as possible, she was happy to see the makings of a run. At the discard, her next card filled her with confidence.

 

"Call."

 

Qrow eyed the young woman, searching her face for any telltales. It was becoming more difficult, through the fog starting to settle over his mind, to determine. Having lost nothing, he was willing to risk it.

 

"Call."

 

Both men of the opposing team had the liquor's effect hit them the hardest. Both chose to call, despite their obvious level of intoxication. Tai and Raven both folded.

 

Laying down the cards, Qrow watched with growing anxiety as Summer's hand was revealed. Sighing, he showed his hand with no flourish. The other two men just started taking off their pants.

 

Summer shrugged, and turned to her partner. Her eyes scanned him, the haze discarding some of her caution. Finally meeting his eyes, she smirked.

 

"We'll start with the shirt."

 

Meeting her smile, he slowly unbuttoned. Her eyes watched each motion with childlike curiosity. Slowly, his chest emerged, laced with scars, many of them old. One prominent fresh and pink scar ran from shoulder to hip. The sight of it brought back the memories of Songji, and sobered her gleeful mind. Quickly, she turned back to the game, compiling the cards again.

 

Stopping she took quick stock of the ranking. Perry and Drake, fairly well sloshed, were down to their last article of clothing. They would soon be out of the game.

 

Raven and Tai remained mostly clothed, only lacking shirts and boots. However, there current attention spans were becoming limited, as hands began to wander.

 

All that left was Qrow and Summer, both mostly clothed. This game was nearing its end.

 

A sudden warmth at her shoulder, and the gravelly voice of her partner emerged at her side.

 

"You know, Short-Stack, it's a bit unfair that you've got a cloak. Gives you a bit of a handicap."

 

"Ya know," Perry slurred, "I've neva thaat abut that. Waddya say, Summmur?"

 

Raising a brow at her partner, she sniffed. Deciding that another shot was in order for a proper response, she poured and downed it.

 

"Tell you what," she turned to them, "if I lose either of the next two hands, I'll take off two things."

 

A smirk etched across the face of the man. Extending a hand with playful formality, the two shook.

 

"Deal."

 

Hands reshuffled and dealt, all six studied their cards.

 

"Fold."

 

"Fold."

 

"Call."

 

"Fold."

 

"Call."

 

"Call."

 

Three in and three out, Drake, Raven and Tai, threw their cards away. Slowly the remaking three laid their hands down simultaneously, eyes flicking to their opponent's.

 

Once more, Summer had come off victorious. Turning to Perry, she sighed even as the man grinned widely. Her voice was resigned.

 

"Yeah, yeah Perry."

 

Turning to Raven, her silver eyes rolled. "It's not that impressive."

 

"Hey!" The stocky man cried out defensively. "It's not about the size..."

 

Drake, who had mostly passed out, woke up enough to interrupt his friend.

 

"That's not what she said."

 

And promptly passed out again.

 

Raven took in an eyeful and turned back to her friend.

 

"That's... actually pretty depressing."

 

The scarlet haired woman nodded resignedly. Her face suddenly perked, and she glanced over at her partner. Blinking a few times, she took in the shirtless masterpiece she saw before her.

 

Shaking away the stars from her eyes, she smiled softly.

 

"I won't be that mean. Just the jewelry."

 

Raising a brow at her, he paused for a moment before working off his rings and wristband. His hand strayed nervously to the strand and charm at his neck, but she stopped him.

 

"No." She shook her head. "No, you can leave that on. That's..." her mind was at a loss for words, but she could still see he concern in his eyes at the thought of its removal. "... that's important to you."

 

His brow cleared, and he nodded once.

 

Turning back to the game, she caught an eyeful of Perry still standing, free to the wind.

 

Letting out a sigh of disgust, Summer squinted up at the man. " _Sit down_ , Perry."

 

"Aw," he started, his drunken stumbles adding to the humor of the situation. "I figured you guys were used to... Stark... situations."

 

All four stopped their motion and met him with the same withering glare. Hands up in mock surrender, he sunk back into a cross-legged position.

 

"I thought it was funny..."

 

Tai cocked a brow. "At least one of us did."

 

Raven turned a long suffering look to her boyfriend."I wouldn't say much, 'Pun Master'."

 

Shrugging, he turned back to Summer. "Please deal, and get me out of the mess."

 

Hands back out, save for Drake, as he laid passed out on the floor, and Perry who was out from attrition. Dealer called last hand, and it was solely Team STRQ playing.

 

The silver-eyed woman's hand was good. Really good. Three aces. Unless someone pulled a Royal Flush, she'd get those pants off of the red eyed man now across from her.

 

"Call."

 

"Fold."

 

"Fold."

 

"Call."

 

Staring the other down, they placed their hands down.

 

Royal Flush.

 

That damn Qrow Branwen.

 

He had a Royal Flush.

 

Glancing up at him, she watched the slow smile pull across his lips.

 

"Leggings."

 

Record gone, but the look in his eyes made her shiver, and records? Well, they were made to be broken.

 

Tugging at her leggings they slid down her legs and she kicked them to the pile. His eyes were watching her every move, and she felt a warmth spread from her chest.Finished she raised a brow to him. Sitting back down, she glanced at him, and found his eyes following her lines, before raising a brow to her.

 

"What?"

 

A lopsided smirk pulled at his lips. "I believe there was a deal..."

 

Warmth started in her cheeks and she tried to dismiss it in her mind as the alcohol, as their eyes met for a moment. Glancing away and clearing her throat, she tried to speak nonchalantly.

 

"Well, then, what's next?"

 

A pause, and he cocked his head to the side.

 

"Dress."

 

Nodding, she stood, even as the lanky man leaned back on to his palms, stretching his torso, keeping his eyes on her movements. Trying her best to keep a neutral face- and failing- she kept her eyes on the two across from her. Fortunately for her, they were both distracted. However, as she attempted to reach for her zipper, the petite woman quickly recognized that the multiple shots of whiskey had not helped her coordination.

 

Frustrated, she turned her back towards the cause of her current discomfort- her partner. It was now his turn to become uncomfortable. A hesitant voice called around her after a moment.

 

"Um... do you need help?"

 

Sighing, she nodded. "Yes. Seems when I'm tipsy, unzipping myself is a lot harder than it usually is."

 

Taking in a deep breath, he stood, a little closer behind her than necessary. His warm breath was on the back of her neck, and she shivered.

 

Qrow reached for the zipper, letting a few fingers drag across her revealed skin of her back as he pulled it down. Far too quickly, the dress fell to a heap on the floor.

 

Still for a moment, he took in the sight of her back, mostly smooth, a few small scars peppering, but two fresh new scars laced her back. Ever so lightly, and without his notice, his fingertips brushed the top of her shoulder, and he was gratified to see goose bumps raise after his touch. Her silver eyes glanced over her shoulder to meet his garnet, and in the moment of alcohol and heat, Qrow allowed his self control to break. Hand now around her shoulder he took a half step forward, eyes glowing. Their skin so close, he leaned in--

 

"Heeeeyyy...."

 

Damn Luck.

 

Perry pointed a lazy finger towards Summer.

 

"I can seeee your undieeees...."

 

Both broke away quickly, and she skewered the drunk man with an angry glare.

 

"Shut up, Perry."

 

Dropping back into her position, she mumbled a 'thank you' before she started gathering the points. Slower, Qrow joined her on the floor, taking care not to accidentally touch her. The quiet voice of anxiety whispered in his brain, recalling the other events in the past where young men had been rejected by her.

 

"Tai!" Her voice interrupted both his thoughts and an impromptu make out session between the other two, and he shot his head up at her words. "You're better with numbers. Who won?"

 

A few moments, spent with pen scratching across parchment, and Tai announced his conclusions. Summer had won, as per usual. Drake was still unconscious, in his underwear, and Perry who was still _au naturale,_ was nearing the same condition.

 

Quickly scavenging the pile, she flung shirts and jewelry back to her teammates and pulled her own clothing from the batch. With a flick of her hand, the rest of the pile caught in a small whirlwind of petals, out the window and into the courtyard. All four took a quick gaze outside, seeing their compatriot's clothing strewn like streamers from the trees.

 

"Unspoken house rule:" Summer explained to the twins, "never pass out during strip poker."

 

Easily slipping back on their clothing, Raven and Tai slipped out of the room and were gone. It was simple to make the conclusion for Qrow and Summer that their dorm was off limits lest they wanted more emotional scarring.

 

* * *

 

Stepping back in to her dress, she watched Qrow pull the shirt back on, without buttoning. Her zipper refused to go up further than halfway, and her nervousness set back in, so instead of asking for help, she threw her cloak over her shoulders, and quickly stepped out into the hallway. 

 

Hot on her tail, Qrow followed her into the hallway.

 

"So where do we want to go? I've got a feeling we'll need to entertain ourselves for a few hours."

 

Still moving, Summer tried to dissuade any discussion, giving a simple reply. Her thoughts were a jumble and having Qrow near her while she was drunk was just going to lead to something stupid. Something he'd regret and she could never take back.

 

"I- I need to clear my head."

 

Silently, she begged him to take the hint. He didn't.

 

"Where at? I'm sure Marty's is still open..."

 

The young man knew better. If he had been sober, he would have nodded and let her go, but the alcohol had emboldened him, and this close, he was damned if she was going to just walk away.

 

Back still turned to him, the young woman shook her head.

 

"No more liquor. No," she finally glanced back at him, "there's this place on the other side of Vale that has a beautiful view of the moon rise."

 

He smirked at the silver eyed woman. "You've been holding out on me. Lead the way."


	2. On a Quiet Stretch of Beach in Vacuo

"It's been years."

His eyes scanned the horizon as the smell of the salt water hit his nose. The water glowed emerald and sapphire, its technicolor waves striking the powdery sands. Light caught and sparkled on the waves, as the sun glinted across it, like diamonds in the surf. A soft repetitive caw echoed across the empty beach. In his mind's eye, he could see the young Team STRQ barefoot and soaked playing in the surf, with Ravens protestations at her hair getting wet, Tai's playful verbal jabs as he threw a ball around with the male Branwen, and Summer's growing splashes at Qrow to grab his attention, as he pointedly ignored her.

_"C'mon Qrow! Get in the water! You're the only one who hasn't, yet!"_

_"That's just cause I'm too fast for you."_

_Sighing, the petite young woman spread her arms wide, already up to her waist in the surf._

_"You're missing out on all the glory of the water." Her words were almost reverent as she pushed herself up and back into the waves, completely submerging. She stayed under for a long moment, too long for his comfort, and he felt his eyes grow wide with concern. Water wasn't his enemy, but it didn't mean he had to trust it._

_"Summer?"_

_Nothing but a few bubbles emerged, and his trust dissipated, as he sprinted forward into the water, diving in. Spotting nothing in the waters, he reemerged, turning to scan the horizon. A giggle spun him-- directly into the wave of water the silver eyed pixie sent his way._

_Now officially drenched, he met her eyes, nonplussed, his eyes drug into a straight line._

_"Hi." She snorted a laugh._

_The snort transformed into a giggle. A corner of his lips twitched. Her giggle continued into laughter, and the young man could no longer maintain his straight face. Allowing his lips to pull into a lopsided grin, he lunged forward and wrapped his arms around the sandy and salty waist of the young woman, flinging her up and out into the water._

_"Qrow, no!" Her protest was laced with her own laughter._

_He dove after her._

Memories danced like the waves, and the huntsman smiled as the good and bad washed over him. The teenager whispered in his ears that it was time to kick off his boots- he missed the feel of the sand between his toes. But the loss, the years distant reminded him that the time of that innocence was long gone.

_The crackle of the fire blended with the soothing crash of the waves. Moonlight glistened a path, lighting across the tops of the waves. Wind tugged at their drying and stiff with salt clothes ever so gently. Above them, the stars were like pinpricks in the velvet of the sky. So full, the sky felt so heavy, as if one could reach out and touch the fabric._

_Back against the smooth wood of a sand worn log, and arm supporting the back of his head, he took a moment to soak in the peaceful and happy faces of his friends. Raven's head rested on a laughing Tai's shoulder, his eyes glinting, hers half open and calm. Beside him, the petite young woman sat knees bent, her elbows on them, a slender piece of wood held loosely on her hands and she absently poked and prodded at the fire. A contented smile on her face, she laughed with her friends, and sighed in happiness._

_Seemingly recognizing his gaze on her, Summer turned to Qrow. Meeting his eyes, she shared a smile meant for only him, her eyes sparkling in her firelight. His heart sped up, and he returned the smile. Ever so gently, he reached out and grazed her chee--_

"Qrow?" His voice broke the thin man's reverie, and he gently shook away the fog of the past.

"Yeah...yeah, I'm coming."


	3. Not Yet

The bright light slipping through his slitted eyelids spurred the raging headache clawing through his consciousness. With a groan, he rolled to the edge of the bed, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes as the pain in his head spiked. Bare feet on the cold floor, and he was up, making his way to the light. Stumbling away from the bed and abstractly towards its origin, he fought to bring back the memories of the night through the haze. As he reached for the light, a rustling behind him turned his attention back to the bed. Wrapped in blankets, her cinnamon skin was unmistakable and flawless.

“Mmm…” Slowly, her eyes opened and gazed softly up at him. “G’morning, Qrow, baby."

Horror ran through him, shuddering his bones even as he stumbled back away from the source of the voice. She rolled in the bed, her ringlets trailing behind. Practically purring she shook her head at him.

"What, baby? You don't remember last night?"

That was the problem, the huntsman realized. At the sight of her, all the memories of skin, heat and liquor had emerged from the haze, and his stomach had turned. He didn't want to remember. It wasn't until he felt the wall on his back that he recognized that he had been backing up. Slowly, eyes still staring wide at the woman in the bed, he began to sink, to slide down.

"Qrow?" She raised a quizzical brow. He didn't remember her name. Thank the gods, he didn't remember her name. She continued.

"I wish you'd remember. That was an amaaazing night..." her words drawled on, and they became a buzz, a white noise in his ears. When his words finally came to him, they started quietly.

"...get out..."

It must have been in the middle of her sentence when he first said it, for she seemed to pause, cocking her head to the side.

"I'm sorry?"

He swallowed hard, never taking his eyes off the strange woman before him, even to blink.

"Get out."

A nervous chuckle escaped her, and she forced a casual wave to dismiss his words.

"You weren't saying that last night."

Her words spurred him, and he shot to his feet, fury behind his actions. He towered high above the bed and the woman.

"Get. Out. Now."

Suddenly self conscious, startled and surprised by his fervor, she wrapped the sheet around her, and rose from the bed. He stood stock still as she gathered her things that had been strewn about the room and hastily put them back on. All the while, the lanky man stood at the bedside, staring at the wall. As the woman pulled open the door she spared another glance to him, and opened her mouth so as to speak, before changing her mind and rushing out the door.

The sound of the door latch shook Qrow from his stupor, and the weight of his actions crashed back in. Dropping rapidly to his knees, he vaguely acknowledged a shooting pain in one of them, but it was so distant, it was akin to a gnat buzzing. His head dropped to his hands, nails clawing at his face, trying to wake himself up from the nightmare. The first shudder struck him and his back ached as he fought for control- to hold back the tears- to no avail. Wide eyed, the tears fell hot, heavy and fast.

"Su- Sum-..." his words choked and clawed at his throats refusing to emerge through the tears. "What ha-have I done?"

_"She's dead, right?"_

Vaguely through the haze, he heard the strange woman's words. Ones that she had uttered while he drunk with her. The memory became crisp.

_Another shot. Voice rough, bitter._

_"Yeah."_

_"But you're not."_

_Hand on his thigh. A startled glance at the strange woman. Smirk on her face._

_"I can guarantee that."_

Qrow couldn't bring himself to be stationary anymore. Shooting to his feet, he paced, hands clenching and releasing. Another memory.

_"There's no way she was as good as that.."_

_Shock startled him, even as the strange woman shifted under him, nails across his back. Anger replaced it. A growl._

_"Oo... someone's getting feisty again."_

The lanky man found himself by a guest chair, and the fury impelled him. It made a wonderful noise when it crashed against the wall. The small table was even more satisfying. Anguish continued to build and the random furniture lost its affect, and a roar escaped his lips as he put a fist through the wall. Drawn back, the sight of his blood sobered his mind, and the lanky man retreated to a corner, his knees drawn to his chest. Digging his nails into his scalp, the tears dried, but he stared out into the empty and destroyed room with a sense of detachment. He couldn’t have been the one to have destroyed the room, to have punched the wall, to have slept…

“Oh, Shortstack…”

Tension built in his chest as he sucked in a wavering breath.

“I thought—“

Blood had begun to slide down his forearm.

“I thought three years would be enough…”

Abstractly, he felt a sticky warmth slide from his arm to where his elbow rested on his knee.

“Summer… I can’t do this without you…”

Rivulets of red glided down his bare leg. A memory, a final blow.

_“It’s not cheating if they’re dead, Qrow, baby.”_

Shame washed over him, and he realized in that moment that he’d never lose Summer. She’d always be at the corner of his mind, just out of his eyesight. He’d always compare any woman to her. And they’d all fall far short. Yes, he was told and knew that she must be dead. But in the same breath, he knew that he’d never stop loving her.

And he’d always keep failing her.

“I’m so sorry, Summer. I’m sorry…”

—

Eventually, he’d fall back asleep like that- curled up in the corner, half naked, blood dried on bare skin. Eventually, he’d be sober enough to wake up and address his wounds. Eventually, he’d clothe himself and clean up the room as best he could. Eventually, he’d drop a few extra lien for added damages. Eventually, he’d stop hating himself entirely.

But not yet.

 

 


	4. Weakness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **** THIS IS A BIG SPOILER*****
> 
> I'm just giving you all the head up before you press on. There will be a few of these in this collection of stories, and this one is the first of them. I just couldn't wait to show you guys it, but it will be in the next segment of The Argent Series (yet to be named). 
> 
>  
> 
> So here's your last warning:
> 
> **** BIG SPOILERS AHEAD *****

Her flight had been smooth, but her cape had snagged on the landing. Momentum had torn the cape free, but as she dusted off from her abridged landing, her silver eyes were brought to the damage, and a frown pulled at her lips. Internally, Summer scolded herself, her mother’s voice in her ear, listing all the things she had done wrong. Shaking her head to cast off the ghosts, she took stock of her surroundings, and once her bearings were once more gathered, she trudged forward into the forest.

On a branch near her, after a flutter of black feathers, a red eyed crow settled nearby. Cocking it’s head to the side, it watched intently after the petite young woman, as her perpetually cheerful disposition slipped away. In it’s place, a scowl touched her lips and brow lightly, and a small fire burned in her eyes. Returning it’s head to center, the black bird squinted after her for a moment, before giving the corvid equivalent of a shrug and flying off.

Unheeding, she shuffled on into the forest, and slowly the sensation of frustration slid off her shoulders, the ghosts silent once more. Taking in the beauty of the Emerald Forest, her eyes scanned the brush line and the surrounding trees. A few voices emerged from the bushes nearby, and she hesitantly moved towards the sound, unsure if they were her fellow students, or an unknown entity. Popping her head from the bush, she was relieved to see two of their fellow students engaging in pleasantries. New partners. Nodding to herself, she turned around to spot a flurry of black feathers a few feet distant resolving themselves into broad shoulders and long (long) legs. A red cape flicked in the wind a few inches from her nose, where she stayed in hiding.

The lanky young man let out a shrill sounding whistle, which was returned slightly altered after a pause. A sigh escaped him as he slowly moved away. A single black feather floated tantalizingly close before the silver-eyed young woman, and unable to resist, she reached out and snagged it, even as a snicker escaped her lips. Startled entirely by her noise and presence, the red-eyed young man spun, his broadsword abruptly in hand. Emerging from the bushes, the woman held a single black feather in between two fingers, a sheepish smile on her face.

“I- I think you might have lost something…”

Eyes narrowed, and the broadsword remained steady at her.

“I’m assuming you don’t have a partner yet,” she continued, her hand dropping as she twirled the single feather between her fingers. “I don’t either. So… “

Broadsword dropping, he rolled his eyes at the young woman, turning away.

“I’m waiting for my partner.”

Raising a single finger after him in protest, her voice belied some of her frustration at his dismissal.

“That’s not how it works.”

Heaving an impatient sigh, he continued as if speaking to a child. “It is now.”

Jaw setting and eyes narrowing, she shrugged. “Fine, Qrow Branwen, have fun partnering up with your sister.”

The implication of her words stuck a cord in the young man, and his anger flared. Turning back to her, he spat, “What do you—“

Spotting only a white cape disappearing into the woods, her hand and shoulder raised in a shrug. Not even bothering to turn around, she cast out her own dismissal. “Nothing. I don’t mean anything by it. That’s your choice. Now excuse me as I try to find a partner that actually wants to pair up with me.”

 

* * *

 

The low rumble was her only warning. Her frustration had gotten the better of her, and she knew in that moment that she had stumbled into a pack of Beowolves. Even as she sighed at her carelessness, something released in her consciousness, and a giddy joy came over her as she saw them slowly emerge from the edges of the clearing. Urumis released from their housings around her waist, Abyad and Qarmuzi sat comfortably in her palms. An alpha took point before her, and she met his growl with one of her own.

Sneering, she taunted, crooking a finger at the Grimm.

"Bring it, big boy."

As a roar split the air, the alpha reared and pounced. Lumbering and slow, Summer was significantly faster and already in motion, slipping under the beast as the rising whine of the rail gun grew to its pinnacle. The resulting blast to its belly sent the Grimm head over heels, as the petite woman pressed forward, eyeing her next target in the meantime. It was only time before the Alpha regained its composure and rejoined the fray. She took in the remaining pack.

A grin practically split her face.

 

* * *

 

He could hear what the young woman had stumbled into. A pack of Beowolves. Most of the forest could hear it.

Qrow couldn't care less.

As long as the foolish and brash Summer Rose didn't bring them towards him, he didn't care. And if she did?

Then he'd just be mad.

The lanky young man pressed deeper into the forest and further away from the commotion. He found himself brought back to the young woman and a consideration of the past few days. Why the Professor would insist upon introducing the twins to the petite Summer Rose, he would never know. Tiny and slight, she would easily be picked off by any enemy.

Of all things, the twins would never be paired with such weakness.

And here, now in this forest, he heard his sister's descending whistle. She had company. Someone had paired themselves with her, and from the sound of it, she wasn't happy. But there would be no way, in all of Remnant, that he would pair with that waft of a girl.

Mind thusly distracted, he was startled by a flash of white, black and red that tumbled in front of him. Hand clawing at the ground, Summer slowed her momentum. Abyad had been flung away, but Qarmuzi sat warm in her hand, and a hiss slipped past her lips. The last three Beowolves burst through the brush line in pursuit.

Yep. It was a fact. Qrow was mad.

 

* * *

 

Swoosh. Boom. Snarl.

"What the _hell_ were you thinking?!"

Bang. Whoosh. Growl.

"Sorry I got flung in _your general direction_ by Beowolves! Cause I had _so much control_ over that!"

Roar. Whistle. Crash. The last Beowolf fell.

In unison, glaring at the other over the dissipating carcass:

"Jackass!"

"What's your problem, Rose?! You trying to get yourself killed?"

"What's _my_ problem?? You were the one refusing to work with anybody!"

"I can take care of myself! Somebody breathes on you and you'll fall over!"

"I think I just disproved that!"

"Ha! I saved your ass!"

Silver eyes narrowed as her grip shifted on her remaining urumi.

"Oh?" Qrow's brow rose in challenge. "At least you've got guts. Shame they'll get you killed some day. I refuse to be party to it."

A growl was his only response. The high pitched whine from Qarmuzi started to build and the lanky man brought his broadsword to the ready. With motion faster than his eye could follow, she sidestepped, lining herself behind him--

\-- And directly into the line of the pouncing alpha. The final blast dropped it to her feet.

Spinning on her heels, she glared up at the shell-shocked ex-bandit, still managing to be condescending from his shoulder height.

"Jackass."


	5. A Good Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed to write a feel good before I went and blasted through some O-Yoroi, (which I have- so be on the look out for some new chapters) but this has some mild spoilers. ;)

Rolling over in bed, he reached for the small woman that often nestled beside him. Meeting only disheveled sheets and a rumpled pillow, the lanky man sat up in bed, searching the room for any sign. Her cloak was gone from its usual place beside his. Pulling pants on, he slipped out into the night air, the damp air of the oasis clinging to the bare flesh. The sand under foot was cool as he slipped through the sleeping village, nodding at the rare resident passing him in the night.

Nearing the edge of the foliage, he gazed up to the surrounding dune. In the full moon's night, Summer Rose's cape shown like a beacon, and he followed it to her side.

The sand at the top of the dune was warmer, still putting off the heat of the day, but the wind bit harsher, cold and dry. Trying not to startle her, he called out before he reached her side. His response was a small turn of the cape hood. Stepping to her side, the huntsman sank down next to her.

"Shortstack- what are you doing out here?"

Knees to her chest, her voice was muffled by the fabric and wind.

A chuckle played through his words. "I can't understand you when you talk away from me."

Turning her head to the side, she rested her temple on her raised knees. Her face clearly seen, the silver streaks across her cheeks in the moonlight belied her state.

"Just a bad dream, Qrow."

He shook his head as she spoke. "A bad dream wakes you up. A bad memory makes you wander out into the night alone."

Reaching out, he brushed at one of her tears. "I'm very familiar with the difference."

Closing her eyes, she pressed her cheek into his open palm. “Yeah.”

“What was it, Summer?”

Raising her head, she drifted her gaze out over the frozen silver waves of sand, voice growing distant. “I- I don’t really want to talk about it yet.”

Arms resting on his knees, the older man followed her line of sight. “Alright then. What can I do to help?”

A wavering sigh escaped her, and the petite woman dropped her forehead to her knees. Quiet and pitiful, her voice warbled.

"I don't know."

Brow furrowed, Qrow turned back to her, surprised at the break in character. Determined, stubborn, headstrong- easy synonyms for Summer. The frightened, uncertain and wilting woman before him scared the huntsman more than he cared to admit.

At a loss, he watched his lover, uncertain. When her eyes emerged, he could see the horrors playing behind them, and what he had to do suddenly became clear.

Standing up, he held out a hand for her. Eyes darting between his outstretched hand and his gaze, she made no motion for it.

"What are you doing?"

A smirk. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"Then take my hand."

Hesitantly, she met his hand with her own. His were warm to her chilled digits, and greedily her fingers clung to his. Pulling, he raised her to her feet, and with a gentle smile wiped at the tear streaks on her face.

"It's time to create a new memory - a good one - for every one of those old ones you have."

Recognition dawned in her eyes, and a smile began to lighten her face. Slipping an arm around her waist, he pulled her in tight, her small frame fitting against his.

Head on his chest, she felt it before she heard it. A deep hum vibrated her core as he led her into a soft shuffle through the sands.

The words were from her memory, and soft feelings of comfort embraced the scarred woman. They were familiar, and from a happier time.

They were hers.

_I know that the bridges that I've burned_

_Along the way_

_Have left me with these walls and these scars_

_That won't go away_

_And opening up has always been the hardest thing_

_Until you came..._

* * *

 

_A hand lightly traced the line of her shoulder, and she glanced back behind at the garnet-eyed young man smiling up at her._

_"What are you playing, Short Stack?"_

_Smirking, she threw a wink his way. "Something I'm working on."_

_With a brush of her hand, the instrument tucked under the crook of her arm continued to fill the room with warm caramel tones._

_"You write it?"_

_"The tune, yeah. Still working on the words."_

_Sitting up, he rested his chin on the shoulder he had previously been showering affections on. His eyes took in the words on the page._

_When he spoke again, reading her words, it was soft in her ear, and the shiver that followed was involuntary._

"I love when you tell me that I'm pretty

When I just woke up

And I love how you tease me when I'm moody

And it's always enough."

_Smirking, he turned to her, and his gaze brought a blush to her cheeks. A raised brow, and she knew he was enjoying her vulnerability a little too much._

_"Is that so? I'll have to remember that preference for the future.."_

_Rolling her eyes, she continued to pluck at her strings, a certain melody slightly altered, repetitively. Slowly her brow furrowed as the words for it refused to come._

_Sitting back, the young man took in the simple joy that the moment brought. Watching her and the warmth that filled his chest was a section of time- a sensation- that he knew he would never want to lose._

_"_ I'm falling fast, _" his words came even before he recognized them, "_ and the truth is I'm not scared at all.

You broke my walls. _"_

_Summer's hand steadied on her instrument, and her eyes met his. "Not even a little scared?"_

_Shaking his head, he reached out and brushed aside her hair. Moving in, he stopped inches from her lips, and their gazes met._

_"Not even a little."_

* * *

 

Wordless, they danced on the dune crest, the sand following their motions in small undulations. The tune warmed her bones, and she held onto her lover tightly. Warm sand beneath their feet, the cool crisp air tugging at their clothes, the silver bath of light on the landscape, the soothing vibration of music between them- a good memory.

As the tune neared its end, Summer once more met the lanky man's fiery gaze. A single tear rolled down her cheek, and he reached to wipe it away. She stilled his hand with her own.

"No, leave that one. It's for the good memory."

Nodding once, he pulled her tight to him once more, and placed a gentle kiss on her crown.

"Then it can stay."

She smiled into his chest.

"Qrow?"

He raised a lazy brow to her query. "Hmm?"

"I may not be fixed, but... I'm a little less broken." She turned the smile to face him.

"Thank you."

His mouth opened as if to reply, but he paused and instead met her smile with his own. Gently tucking her hair behind her ear, he nodded.

"Always, Summer."

* * *

 

_So lay here beside me just hold me and don't let go_

_Oh, this feeling I'm feeling is something I've never known_

_And I just can't take my eyes off you_

_And I just can't take my eyes off you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were curious as to the song I used the lyrics from, it's Lady Antebellum's "Can't Take My Eyes Off of You" in particular the acoustic version. A beautiful song. :)


	6. Fear

A growl brought his attention around from the smoking carcasses of the malfunctioning droids. Eye to eye with the crouched Beowulf Alpha, his lip pulled up into a smirk. In the distance, he could make out the voices of Oobleck and Port rounding up the dispersed students.

"Hello, there."

His garnet eyes narrowed as the Beowulf started to circle. Allowing only his gaze to follow the enemy, he shifted his grip, and the weapon in his hand began its transformation. A third of the way around him, the Grimm took the motion to be a sign of weakness, and leapt forward diving for the man. A matching growl on his lips, he brought the sights of his shotgun to the skull of the Beowulf.

The blast shook the creature, but it stumbled away, still functioning. And angry. A roar echoed off the towering structures. The smirk on the man's face shifted to a full grin.

"Bring it."

Rearing, it loomed over the man, a vivid fury in its manner. Gathering it's haunches, it pounced, howling in flight. Instead of the huntsman, however, it met only air in his place. Perplexed, it glanced about. A shot rang out and the Alpha drew its attention up. Descending like a bullet, scythe in hand, the grey and red blur fell. The Grimm met the sight with another roar, only to have the scythe user turn, using its curve to catch its mouth like a bridle. One more shot, and the top of the Beowulf's skull fell to the side of the body as it dissipated under the huntsman's feet.

Through the black smoke, he could hear his name being called.

"Yeah, yeah, Bart. I'm here."

Emerging, he was met by the green haired man moving rapidly towards him, flamethrower carelessly thrown over his shoulder.

"Qrow! It is vital that we round up the rest of these students!"

Nodding before Oobleck had finished, the lanky huntsman was already in motion as he spoke.

"I agree. Where are we with that?"

"It appears we have the most of them. However, there is some bad news."

Together, they moved towards the open courtyard where a crowd of students milled before a waiting airship.

A sigh escaped the huntsman's lips, exasperated. "What is it, Bart?"

"It's in regards to your nieces. They--"

Rounding on the green haired man, Qrow's eyes were wide, and he grabbed him by his lapel.

"What about them??"

Palms up, he placated the man, his voice surprisingly even and calm.

"They're alive, Qrow."

Garnet eyes squeezed shut, and he released the man. He took in a deep breath before continuing.

"Then what is it? What aren't you telling me?"

Turning, they both moved apace towards the ship and the students. Oobleck cleared his throat before continuing.

"Well, Miss Xiao Long had suffered a rather.... grave injury--"

Qrow's pace shifted into a run, fear on his heels.

"Please, for the love of the gods, tell me she is at the ship."

"She is, Qrow. She'll survive."

Emerging into the courtyard, he paused in his gait, gathering his senses. Quickly, he spotted the group of young people that were friends of Yang, clustered together. With renewed pace, he moved towards them. Pushing through the small crowd, he spotted his niece between them, unconscious, beside her Faunus partner kneeling at her side. Both looked worse for the wear.

At her side, he held her uninjured hand, another in her hair, brushing the fallen strands from her face.

"Kiddo?" His voice was hopeful, hesitant, quiet. "Yang, kid, what happened?"

"A-Adam."

Her soft voice brought his gaze to her. Blake stared back, watery eyed, at him.

"Adam Taurus. She- she saved me. She shouldn't have..." her voice broke, and the young woman curled tighter around her wounded midsection.

"Blake, right?" Her bloodshot eyes slightly raised to his, and she nodded.

"Listen, Blake; Yang did the right thing. She did what a friend should do."

Sparing a glance down at the blonde young woman, he smiled lightly at her.

"When she loves- this kid loves fiercely." Shifting, he pulled Yang into his arms. "Let's get you guys on the ship."

A blond Faunus male moved to help up Blake, and together both men brought the girls to the ship. Once they were safely settled, the older man passed by the the despondent woman and placed a fatherly hand on her shoulder. A sorrow was deep in his eyes; one of years of regret. One who had grown to embrace it as part of themselves.

"There are many sacrifices given for people like us, Blake, often paid by those who deserve it the least. To regret those sacrifices- to question them- is to belittle them."

She turned away from him, and he nodded once before moving away. Ever so softly, she was the only one to hear his final words to her.

"You'll come to understand that later."

 

* * *

 

Turning to the remnants of the young people around him, he called out for their boarding. The press of the students passed him, and he scoured them for a familiar petite cape-wearing young woman. A few held back from the crowd looking anxiously towards the tower. It was easy to identify two of them; a fiery red head, and a quiet dark haired young man, both friends of the girls. They were accompanied by a blue haired young man, Qrow vaguely recognized from one of the Vytal festival battles. Pushing against the rush, he moved to their side. It was obvious to see that all three were worse for the wear, but their eyes scanned the school eagerly.

Appearing at their side, his voice startled them.

“Where are they?”

“Ruby and Weiss went for Pyrrha and Jaune in the tower,” the red head spoke first, tears in her voice, “We can’t leave them!”

Her prop, the dark haired man, nodded silently.

“Get in the ship—“ The elder huntsman fought to keep his voice even. “I’ll get the girls.”

“But—“ this time from the blue haired young man, but he was stopped when Qrow shook his head.

“No buts. I will make sure they’re safe and bring them back. You three need to be in that ship when it takes off.”

Together, the two men escorted the injured young woman towards the ship, even as her head craned around to watch the huntsman move towards the tower as if the very wind was under his heels.

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t hard to pin where the fight was taking place. Dust of different kinds moved in the rhythmic fashion of battle, and Qrow moved rapidly towards it, even as he recognized the familiar blast that was Crescent Rose. Suddenly, a horrific cry echoed and tripped around the courtyard, as the massive Grimm dragon took off away from it’s perch high above. Stopping in mid-stride, the huntsman took in the frightening sight of the Grimm circling, beginning it’s strafe run for the tower.

As it hit the top, the crash reverberated in the soles of his shoes. The top of the tower now missing, he shook off the shock of the sight quickly- a sight he had grown to expect would remain for the ages- in shambles. Rounding a corner, he came face to face with a jumpy young woman clad in white and silver, a tuck raised at him until she recognized the man before her.

“Oh.” Her word came as if a breath. “Oh. It’s you. Okay.”

When she paused, the tension holding her body broke, and she leaned forward on to her hands to support her body weight on her knees. A smirk tugged at his lips.

“You did good, kid.”

Her head popped up at his words, shock across her face. A shake wiped it rapidly away.

“Ruby is up on the tower. I just sent her there.” A sigh escaped her lips, and she tried to right herself as her balance shifted from exhaustion. Placing a hand on her shoulder, Qrow steadied her.

“Will you make it back to the ship?”

Defiant eyes shot up to him. “I’m not leaving without her.”

“Yes you are.” His smirk turned down. “I’ll make sure she’s safe and get her home. Like I said, you did good. Let me do my job, now.”

Her mouth opened to once more shoot down his response, but was silenced by the shake of his head. Heaving a deep sigh, she began her slow trudge towards the ship.

Turning his attention to the destroyed tower, a cold fear settled in his stomach- his daughter now faced down a maiden, hopefully not alone. A maiden that set this all in motion. One who- if she was in Oz’s office, and there had been no telltale green flashes of his presence there- had stopped or even potentially killed Ozpin. He needed to be up there. Now.

With a flurry of black feathers, Qrow quickly ascended the heights, anxious to be at the top. Three quarters of the way there, he heard the building scream.

“PYRRHA!” It echoed and bounced in his mind, even as the familiar silver-white filled his vision. Memories flooded back- the last time he had seen that energy, it had been his name on her lips… His heart was in his throat. He pressed on, even blinded from the light. As the light retreated, and the ghostly sheen rested in his eyes, his foot touched the ground, feathers falling away. There, motionless on the ground, lay Ruby.

There laid his daughter.

“No…” His morbid fear clawed at his throat and the words escaped him strangled. Abstractly, he recognized the young woman as the one from on the road, cast aside and struggling for consciousness nearby. The new maiden. In that crystal clear moment, he realized— he really didn’t give a damn.

At her side, he reached for her shoulder, ignoring how his hand shook. Eyes open and wide, she turned, flailing, blind. A sigh escaped him and he realized three important things: 1. He had been holding his breath for far too long. 2. It was going to take a lot more to take out his daughter. That made him proud. So very proud. And 3. He was getting too old for this.

Seriously.

Grabbing her flailing wrists, he pulled her into his arms, speaking soothingly.

"It’s alright." He held her close to his chest, brushing the hair from her face. "I gotcha, kiddo. I gotcha."

The flailing stilled at his voice, as she slowly gave in to the bright white.

 

* * *

 

While a long route to the ground, the stairs had been the safest bet.

Meeting in Vacuo with the rest of the faculty of Beacon, he had Ruby reassessed for her health, and arranged to take Yang home with her. Blake was nowhere to be found- this disappointed him. He was able to thank the young Schnee again.

_Maybe_ , he later remembered thinking, _this one might not turn into a self-righteous brat._

When her father arrived, Qrow made sure to watch him closely- it had been years since he had seen Jacques. The huntsman still was unimpressed.

Once they were home, Qrow kept his eye on the girls. Tai was fractious for the first week- nothing kept him steady. The wearied man used his flask to take the edge off.

Friends were dead. Leadership was gone. A place that was the first location he called "home" was in shambles. Everyone living was scattered in the four winds.

Occasionally, when Yang was more respondent, she'd join the men in the morning for breakfast. She wouldn't say much, but the circles under her eyes spoke volumes. Qrow would look pointedly at his friend- but Tai- well, handled it as he always had. Awkwardly.

Tai was quick to see Raven in Yang, but less to see his own faults.

Ruby began to rouse at the beginning of the second week. She'd turn in bed, or even mumble in her sleep.

Yang had taken to sleeping in the guest room. The two men would often take turns keeping an eye over the youngest- a chair propped by the foot of the bed. As the restless days of Ruby's sleep carried on, the two men became more anxious with the circumstances- and each other.

"She deserves to know, Tai!"

"Not now! Her whole life changed--"

"And there's nothing that can prevent that now!"

The lanky man stood leaning over the kitchen table, weight on hands splayed.

"Listen, Tai- she is going to want to know what happened. Not only is it unfair to keep her in the dark- it's impossible!"

"I'm not saying to keep it from her, Qrow! I'm saying that when she wakes up is _not_ the time for it!!"

A long pause passed between the two, as the blond man continued to pace the kitchen floor. Garnet eyes raised to meet blue. Very quietly, placating, Qrow spoke.

"There are very few things I ask from you in regards to Ruby- but please, Tai..."

With a grunt, the stockier man pushed past the other, shoulders connecting. The taller one stumbled back, a pleading look on his face. Tai gone, his old teammate followed slowly after, one word on his lips.

_Please._

Stopping out of her doorway, the older man sunk to his haunches, leaning back on the wall, keeping his distance from the two, fiddling with his rings or his flask. Almost in a stupor as the long hours passed, he jolted alert when he heard Ruby's voice for the first time in nearly two weeks.

It was easy to hear Tai's horrible attempts as sidestepping her questions, and Qrow quickly realized that he wasn't going to tell her. When she finally asked straight forward- and Tai began to excuse it away- Qrow took a swig and stepped into the room.

"It's always a mess." He finished off the contents of his flask. With the day he had now before him, Qrow Branwen would need all the liquid encouragement he could find.


	7. In Her Image

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is based pretty heavily in Armenian Mythology (I haven't even changed the names of location or the creature, even though the location and creature isn't directly connected). 
> 
> Timeline for this one is about 2.5 years after Summer's death.

Somewhere between Vale and Vacuo, sat the sacred town of Khor Virap. Deep in the mountains that separated the two kingdoms, the peaks opened up into a flat valley. Empty of people, the flats were occupied by wild roaming horses. In the center rose a small domed hill, a small village left mostly empty. It's few regular inhabitants were the men and women that cared for the monastery.

 

The rest of the housing was open for visitors to the land. A frequent pilgrimage for the righteous, it would hold multitudes during certain seasons of the year. No one knew for sure how to get to Khor Virap, or precisely where it was on a map, but if you entered the mountains with the intent of finding it, your feet would carry you to the city gates without fail.

 

Qrow wasn't sure how much he believed of the rumors, but long discussions with locals gathered no useful directions. At this point, he deemed, it was just worth trying it. Besides- he could fly himself out if he got lost.

 

His skepticism took a hit as the mountains opened before him.

 

"Ya know what?" The huntsman muttered under his breath. "After the things I've seen, nothing should surprise me. And yet..."

 

He gestured out into the valley for the benefit of no one.

 

"Here I am. Surprised."

 

Over the distant mountains the sun slowly began stretching the shadows down the side of the range. Night was beginning to fall, and the huntsman had a burning desire to be at the village when it did. A treeless landscape always set him on edge.

 

A little more than an hour later, the red-eyed man paused before the gates, taking in the inscription beside the entryway.

 

_"Those who wish_

_Bridges broken to mend_

_The Nhang awaits_

_To those who ascend."_

 

Taking in a deep breath, Qrow steeled himself. It was a long shot, but there was nothing else left to do. This was the last option, and he owed both of the loves in his life to attempt it. So, ascend he did.

 

Twin spires rose before him at the peak of the hill, a beacon to the weary traveler. The monastery emerged from the tight confines of the village roads, an oasis in the eerily quiet sea of empty homes in summer. Softly, a multitude of chimes caught on the wind and filled the area with soothing noise.

 

The doors of this oasis were open and inviting, candlelight spilling into the darkening village. Slipping inside, Qrow was dismayed to find the space mostly empty, a handful of devotees moving with determined pace and purpose around the room. Hesitantly, the young man made his way across the chapel.

 

Nervous, he stopped before the table full of lit candles in the middle.

 

"Choose one."

 

The voice was kind, but it made the skittish man jump. Beside him, a kindly older man appeared at his side, dressed in a cacophony of colors. A devotee.

 

"Choose one, thinking of the wrong you wish to right. The bridge you wish to mend. The unfinished."

 

A single arm cast out into the open space beyond, where doors opened out into darkness.

 

"Then go out into the grove, and if your business is unfinished, or the soul you seek wandering, and the Nhang finds you of pure soul, you will be given a chance."

 

"To do what?"

 

Slowly, a gentle smile pulled over the man's face as he laid a hand on Qrow's shoulder.

 

"To say goodbye."

 

A shudder passed over the huntsman, and he turned his gaze back to the candles before him. With a shaking hand, he reached for one that had been burning for a while. The older man's voice soothed his fears as he spoke.

 

"If you wish to return for the night, the doors are left open at all times. You will be welcome. However, if you, like many others choose to carry on into the darkness, I wish you safe journeys, and may your heart be whole once more."

 

There was something genuine in the older man's voice, but when Qrow turned to him again, he had moved along, indecipherable from the other caretakers with him.

 

Nodding to himself, he carried the still lit candle in his hand. Glancing down at it, he realized the folly he had made by choosing a candle that was shorter. It would not last very long. That being said, he determined that exchanging them would probably be frowned upon.

 

Before the thought had finished, he found himself stepping beyond the back doors of the monastery, and into a grove of trees. Alone with his thoughts again, he pondered back on what the older man had said.

 

 _Am I really ready to let her go? I mean_ , he quickly added an addendum to his thoughts, _if this was legit. Which it isn't. But if it is...._

 

His foot faltered and he stopped.

 

_I'm not sure I am._

 

Shaking his head, he pushed away the fears as he pressed forward into the forest. He wasn't there to make amends. He was there to see if Summer was alive. If this really was some gateway, and she really had died... she might be here, right?

 

He pressed further on into the grove. Uncertain of the time spent in the darkness, he began to count steps. Each one was rang with sadness... and relief.

 

"Qrow?"

 

The sound of her voice sunk his heart like a lead weight.

 

"Qrow? You came here?"

 

Turning, he felt his eyes grow wide at the sight of her. Perfect and radiant, as beautiful as he remembered her. A smile lit up her face as she bounded into his arms.

 

"It is you! I can't believe you came!"

 

As the shock wore away, the sense of loss became sharp like an open wound in his heart. Wrapping his arms tight around her, he dug his nose into her hair. She smelled like tropical fruit, she smelled like _her_. Like Summer.

 

His voice emerged like a harsh whisper.

 

"You... you're really gone?"

 

Pulling back, her silver eyes glistened in the moon light. All the tension in her back disappeared as her shoulders fell.

 

"I'm sorry, Qrow. I-I didn't want to go."

 

He nodded, holding back his tears as best he could, eyes downcast.

 

"I know."

 

A soft hand on his cheek raised his eyes.

 

"I've missed you so much."

 

"We miss you too."

 

"How are Tai and Yang?"

 

A voice whispered in his ear. Something was off. Tai and Yang. There was someone much more important missing from that list...

 

"They're surviving. They miss you." He pulled a smile across his face, even as the huntsman's mind worked overtime. "But I'm sure they'll be okay."

 

She nodded, grabbing his hand.

 

"Qrow, I only have a short time here. If I don't cross soon, I won't be able to."

 

Mind still spinning, he looked towards the petite woman, a question on his brow.

 

"You can walk with me, help me to get there... if you want."

 

Truly torn, certain that something was wrong and yet, desperate for the closure he hadn't expected, his red eyed gaze took in their interlocked hands.

 

"I- I think I'd like that."

 

A new smile lit up her face, and she tugged gently at his hand. "It's this way."

 

For a while, they walked hand in hand, talking like they had- like they were still in Beacon- about everything and nothing. He pulled her to a stop.

 

"Sum, what happened?"

 

She cocked her head to the side, her brow furrowing. "What do you mean?"

 

The huntsman swallowed hard, trying to gather his spinning thoughts. 

 

"When I passed out," he finally spat out, "and woke back up. And you weren't there. What happened?"

 

Her eyes grew soft. Shaking her head kindly, a small tear gathered at the corner of her eye.

 

"I'm here now, Qrow. Doesn't that tell you enough?"

 

His brow furrowed, and a few hot tears fell fast and hard. The woman slightly tugged back at their hands.

 

"Its close."

 

Within a few steps, he began to hear the rhythmic sound of water gently lapping. They traveled on in silence. Rounding a bend, he spotted a small lake, with creeks feeding from it. The moonlight glistened across its nearly flat surface. Together, they stopped at the tree line, gazing out across it. She turned.

 

"This is it, Stilts."

 

Her soft voice drew his eyes down to its source. The closure she offered was tempting. So very tempting. But something was wrong.

 

Standing on her toes, she wrapped a hand behind his head. Softly tugging, she pulled him into a gentle kiss. She _tasted_ like Summer. Exactly like he... _remembered_ her. The realization began to come to a head.

 

When the kiss broke, he softly smiled down at her.

 

"I miss you, Summer. Your daughter misses you."

 

"I miss her t--"

 

"And I'm... coming to the realization... that closure might never happen."

 

The woman's face grew confused. He pressed on.

 

"I might never know what happened. But I really do believe now that you're gone. That now, I just have to accept that. And make sure your daughter never forgets you."

 

Her hand tightened on his, a frown pulling at her lips. "It's me, Qrow! Why can't you see it?"

 

Slowly she stepped towards the lake, pulling him after. The huntsman released his hand from hers.

 

Suddenly, the illusion around him fell-- instead of a lake, starting at before his feet, a large pit, its bottom dropping off into nothingness. The woman calling herself "Summer" floated before him over its edge.

 

With an slightly unnatural twist of her head, a smile opened inhumanly wide.

 

"So," she continued in Summer's voice, "you've seen through it. You may be the first, but you're not the first to fight the end."

 

Qrow stumbled back and away from the precarious edge, his hand going to his retracted broadsword. She reached the ground after him, grabbing for some purchase on him.

 

Swinging, he caught an edge of "Summer's" arm with its blade. Black smoke arose, as it screeched in her voice. Unnerved, he stepped back further, eyes wide. Retreating back, she floated above the wide pit, glaring.

 

Something slick and firm wrapped around his ankle and took out his feet, guiding him across the ground, again towards the pit, his weapon falling from his hand. Scrabbling for purchase, he started to ask questions.

 

"Is this what you do? Drag people to their deaths?"

 

"No," her voice continued, and he desperately wished it to be any other voice, "normally, they walk of their own will."

 

"So everyone who comes down here..."

 

"Not everyone. If they all die, who's going to talk about me? About the Nhang? The word would never escape, and I would be left here to scavenge what I could."

 

"So you can talk, more than just mimicry?" He grimaced out. The huntsman managed to gain a foothold on a rock and arms around a smaller tree base.

 

"Well, after centuries of getting into your kind's minds, you learn things."

 

"So you do read our minds- our thoughts."

 

"Oh yes. But-" a second tentacle rose, and Qrow watched it drop towards him with one crushing blow. Rolling at the last moment, and grabbing at purchase on another nearby tree, he lost a few precious inches. "-yours had a few mental blocks. Somebody's taught you."

 

Qrow smirked, happy to know that, as usual, both Summer and Ruby had been the instruments of his survival this far. Now it was his turn. Sparing and risking loosing one hand, he reached to his boot top securely placed on the stone. At its edge, he fingered a single blade, as the creature yanked harder.

 

Getting a solid grip on its handle, he risked all, slicing the griping tentacle clean through. "Summer" screamed, as a half dozen tentacles emerged from the void. A stink rose with them, and he recoiled. He continued to talk with the creature- the Nhang- as he went in search of his lost weapon.

 

"What's the goal? Just to kill us off?"

 

"Ha!" Another tentacle sped through the forest towards him wrapping around his weapons wielding arm. Changing hands, he gouged deep with the small blade and pulled. The end went lifeless as their laugh became a growl. Retracting back, it left brown and red behind on his arm, along with the intense smell.

 

"No, Qrow Branwen, I feed." It growled at him.

 

Spotting his fallen broadsword, he opened it to its full capacity, shifting to his scythe.

 

"Feed?" Another tentacle flung towards his voice, no patience left. The scythe was more adept at this form of work, as another tentacle was left tipless.

 

" _Yes_." She hissed out. "It's the younger ones I can never let free... so young and juicy."

 

"Juicy? Wait..."

 

Two more tentacles swung for his position in the forest and he rolled away while swinging. Both came back lobbed off, while she howled. The sinking feeling in his stomach turned to disgust.

 

"Blood. That's the smell. You feed on their blood!"

 

"And yours will be the sweetest of them all!"

 

Caught off guard, he felt a tentacle sideswipe him, and flinging the huntsman forward, dangerously near the edge. The hard hit shook him, and he found it hard to gather his wits. Struggling, he got to his hands and knees. Her feet showed in his peripheral.

 

She kneeled as she rose his chin with an iron grip to meet hers. The dual tentacles remaining held an arm and opposite leg in place. Ever so gentle, she lightly pecked his lips.

 

"Just close your eyes and imagine it's her. It'll make the fall easier."

 

As she spoke, the ex-bandit again reached for his boot top blade. Impaling it into the tentacle round his leg, it recoiled as she screamed. All but one tentacle useless, Qrow knew she had no way of slowing her fall. Even though her illusion held firm, and "Summer" seemed to be like a separate being, after years of fighting Grimm, he had learned to trust his instincts.

 

Shoulder charging her, she flung over the edge into the pit. Flailing, she grasped at Qrow's arm. In a moment of panic and fear, he hung on.

 

Big silver eyes stared up at him, scared.

 

"Qrow, don't do this."

 

He stared down at her, eyes wide.

 

"Please, Qrow, if you do this... my soul will _never_ find peace."

 

Squeezing his eyes shut, he fought to clear his mind. The words that escaped him were pained and slow.

 

"I..."

 

"Qrow."

 

"...love..."

 

"Please."

 

Clarity struck, and his eyes shot open.

 

"...Summer Rose."

 

His hand released, and the... _thing_... calling itself Summer fell screaming his name. Another voice, a dozen voices, a hundred voices, a thousand joined. Screaming. They bounced around in his mind, doubling, and the huntsman curled into a ball as they filled his mind, screaming his name. His voice joined them.

 

Till they suddenly stopped. Gasping, kneeling on the ground, Qrow turned to see a large pillar of thick black smoke raising for the pit, and he knew it was over.

 

* * *

 

It took a little less than an hour to find himself back to the monastery, as daylight was beginning to pour over the mountain tops like a blanket. Re entering the chapel through the doors he left, the tired man stumbled forward. Tears streaked his dirty face. Halfway back to the candle stand, he fell to his knees and forearms, sobbing.

 

"... please, Summer.... tell me I wasn’t wrong… that I didn’t… I… I just don’t know anymore…”wasn’t wrong… that I didn’t…

 

Around him, the caretakers rushed to his side, worry evident on their faces. A strong wind burst from the open doors behind the man, in its eddies rode petals of every color, wrapping themselves around the huntsman. They twisted away, forming a feminine shape before him.

 

_You did the right thing._

 

It was her voice, again, but this time it was only in his mind. Slowly he rose his head to the sight before him, and he could almost feel the wind like a human touch, around him.

 

_I love you too, Qrow Branwen._

 

Kneeling before him, she leaned forward, and though the light was now pouring through the windows, bathing the entirety of the chapel in light, he could swear he saw silver eyes glinting back at him.

 

 _And I miss Ruby so much. But don't worry, I'm not leaving again. I'll be right here_ , he felt the wind whip around his head, even as the petal form dissipated, _when you need me_.

 

The wind fell, and he closed his eyes for a moment, before raising himself to his feet again. All present stood still, until the same older man from the night before stepped up to him.

 

"D-did you find closure, my friend?"

 

Qrow laughed.

 

"No, I just found out that I'm crazy, and have started hearing voices in my head."

 

"If you are speaking of the woman's response, we heard her."

 

The huntsman's eyes shot to the caretaker.

 

"We heard her response to your question."

 

Fear over his daughter's safety dissipated, and instead, he shrugged.

 

"Guess you're all crazy too." He moved past, a shake to his head. "Thanks, by the way, for the candle and the crazy night."

 

Not waiting for the older man's response, he slipped out of the chapel, and made his way down the village streets.

 

_Be nice._

 

"If you're going to be in there, at least give helpful advice, creation-from-my-mental-break."

 

_Sigh. You are such a stubborn man._

 

* * *

 

The caretakers glanced around at each other, shock on their faces. One of the older man's pupils appeared at his elbow.

 

"Father? What should I do about the petals? The pattern?"

 

Shaking away the shock, he turned to the younger man.

 

"Trace it. This could not have happened by chance."

 

* * *

 

Many years later, news reached Qrow in Beacon.

 

There was a sacred town somewhere between Vale and Vacuo, that you could only find if you were looking for it. Pilgrimages happened every summer, to the Festival of Vard. There, pilgrims would add petals to the pattern etched into the floor as they prayed, looking for closure.

 

If they were fortunate, and the wind came from the North, through the doors to the grove, the smell of summer would arrive, sweet and fresh. Pilgrims would tell tales of communication with their dead loved ones, some even having physical manifestation before any observers.

 

Someone along the lines also mentioned an ancient hero who was the first to see their lost love in that place- and, of course, they were the ones to found the chapel.

 

Of course.

 

Qrow just laughed, and took another swig of whiskey.


	8. Beach Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is both a pre-STRQ era story, as well as an introduction to my OC team, SFYR. Please enjoy, and feel free to give feedback!

The wind shifted and brought with it the faint aroma of wet earth tinged with sweet flowers. It's  moist chill was a complete contrast with the dry hot wind that consistently pressed  down on to the tops of the dunes of Vacuo. The chill wind tripped it's way in to the crag that cast it's shadow over the gathered group.  

 

"Really, Sum? You drug us out here with the promise of the beach, only to trick us into work?"  

 

The petite and lithe young woman cast an innocent look towards the speaker.  

 

"I don't  know what you're talking about, Ramses."  

 

His slitted eyes narrowed.  

 

"I see right through you, Rose."  

 

"What?" She flung a hand towards the opposite side of the town currently on fire. "There's the beach!"  

 

"With a city under attack between us and it."  

 

The silver-eyed woman pulled a face.  

 

"And how would l know that there was going to be  a bandit attack? "  

 

A stately young woman shook her head at both of them. Summer had known. Somehow. Ramses really did care, but Gods forbid he ever showed it. Yerba raised a spindly cocoa hand to silence the two bickering voices.  

 

"lt doesn't really matter, does it?"  

 

Ramses scoffed. "But don't we do enough o' this in school?"   The rough tones of his heritage had a tendency to slip into his accent when he became irritated.  

 

Sia interrupted, bringing all to silence. "It doesn't matter if Summer knew or not- we're here now, and this is what we are training for. It's time we prove it."  

 

Team SFYR nodded with their leader, and Summer offered a keen smile. Sia paused, though, to add a caveat.  

 

"However, next day we decide to take a vacation, one of the four of us will plan it. Not Summer."  

 

Summer threw a wink back at the team's leader, while still attempting to feign insult  

 

"I'm hurt from your insinuation, Sia."    

 

A sly grin pulled across the team leader's cinnamon features. "Well, you're headed for Beacon next year. Why not get some practice now? Lead the way."  

 

Panic tried to sink it's teeth into the petite young woman. Instead, she sucked in a deep breath, forcing the fear down. As her mind cleared, a plan became obvious to her. She turned to Fahlaz.

 

"Which way is their retreat, do you think?"

 

The wiry man narrowed his eyes, his intent gaze penetrating the steam-created haze.

 

"They arrived from the South, and it would appear they are protecting their flank rather than pressing forward with a vanguard."

 

Summer nodded.

 

"That makes the most sense, "  She turned to the whole of team SFYR - her friends. "What do you say to driving the bandits back home?"

 

While most of the team nodded, Ramses dissenting cadence cut through the group.

 

"Oh, and exactly how do you plan to do that?"

 

"I'm glad you asked, Ramses."

 

* * *

 

Sia was impressed. It was a combination she never would have thought of. One of the many frustrations she had with her rapidly distracted mind- designing somewhat elaborate plans became a chore, and her brain quickly tired of them. To another leader, this plan could be considered basic, but Sia worked within the moment, when her mind was cleared from the clutter. 

 

Unfortunately, this plan of Summer's had bred impatience in some of her teammates, who were used to her off-the-cuff style. 

 

Ramses shifted in the sand next to her. Her golden eyes stayed fixed on the city. Sia didn't need to turn to her teammate to know he was growing impatient with their part in the plan. 

 

"I wish you had been the one to take the lead on this one, Sia." The Faunus growled beside her. She shook her head. 

 

"I'm glad I'm not. I just would have charged in. This... This is more subtle. And if we're still needed to charge in, we're not so far away we can't make the calvary call." 

 

"Do you really think you can make this work? Rose's idea?"

 

Finally turning to her friend, she smirked. 

 

"You nervous that you can't perform? Stage fright?"

 

The tan man scoffed. "I've never had performance issues before- not starting to now."

 

"That what you tell all your lady friends?"

 

Ramses scowled at her.

 

* * *

 

A blur of browns and tans, Fahlaz was a cloud-shadow across the sand dunes, his robes fluttering after him. By the time he entered the city in the valley, Yerba was at his side. 

 

Through experience and a touch of her semblance, the tall, dark and stately young woman slipped into the city unseen. Despite never being paired together in combat before, both moved syncronously. A twitch of his head was all Fahlaz gave to indicate he recognized Yerba's presense.

 

"Were you seen?" his words whispered in an undertone.

 

The gangly woman shook her head.

 

" _Hum dallahhoon_..." a slight smile pulled at his usual serious demeanor. "Summer might actually get this to work. "

 

Yerba nodded after him. "She's making it up as she goes, but l think she's got a good base to start from. "

 

An eyebrow raised at her words. "Your semblance tell you that?"

 

She snorted softly. "No, that's just knowing Summer."

 

A full smile overtook his sun kissed face. "Very true. "

 

* * *

 

Summer had no idea what she was doing.

 

The plan had seemed so cut and dry when she discussed it with the team, but now, situated in a shallow divot halfway between the city and the crest of the dune, she realized she was depending a lot on "if"s and "maybe''s. Her optimism was raised a little when she saw the sign from the crest- from Sia and Ramses. Turning her gaze to the city, the young woman found herself holding her breath. A few terse moments passed, but her face lit up into a predatory smile when she spotted the tell- tale signal from the city. Yerba and Fahlaz were in position.

 

It was time.

 

Turning back to the crest she sent up the cry as she pulled from deep inside her own will and strength. Sand particles in the air were held aloft by her semblance, shifting and changing. By force of will, one-by-one each particle emerged changed into a single grain of glass.

 

Above her on the crest, found Sia and Ramses pulling from their own wells of semblance and aura. Ramses illusion grew as he cast his appearance into a larger spectacle. It's size soon rivaled a full grown Beowolf.

 

Sia added to the illusion, twisting and bending light to her will. His appearance was darkened and highlighted into a disturbing facsimile of Ramses. Using Summer's newly created glass, she threw his disfigured appearance into a multitude. To any observer in the city, a sea of these creatures were on the dunes waiting to fall upon it in force.

 

Adding to the eerie nature of the phasmid, the clinking of the glass and the twisted way the dunes carried the noise, Ramses' roar filled the valley and city.

 

Summer smiled to herself. If she didn't know better, she would be preparing for a Grimm attack. There was no reason the bandits below wouldn't be doing the same.

 

* * *

 

To a degree, Summer was right. The bandits had begun to flee the city en masse - but so had the city's inhabitants.

 

Quickly, Yerba and Fahlaz shifted their part of the plan from dealing with the remaining bandits to corralling the fleeing residents. lt wouldn't be much longer until the other three had spent what they could afford to from their auras.

 

A rising cry echoed through the city and valley. Coming down the dune at an alarming rate, the "Ramses-Grimm" was bellowing. They were nearing the end of the charade, and the other three were about to enter the city.

 

Yerba shared a glance at her robed teammate. A similar look of panic filled his faces. For the time spent, they had engaged with none of the bandits and had no idea as to how many were left in the city.

 

* * *

 

Summer, Ramses and Sia entered the city, illusion falling like a loosened shroud. The rest of the team was nowhere to be easily spotted. However, a small spattering of bandits stared at them blinking as if trying to clear their eyes of the mirage.

 

Sharing a look, the three moved in to take advantage of the disorientation. While the discombobulation aided the teammates, the bandits quickly rebounded and put up a hard fight. Finally, the bandits broke rank, recognizing their losing battle.

 

Tired and aura's nearly spent, the three pressed deeper into the city, praying that the came across their friends before another batch of bandits. The gods were on their side, as they rounded the corner to spot Yerba and Fahlaz calming a group of villagers.

 

"Oh, " Summer started, "I didn't even think about that..."

 

Yerba smiled at her younger friend. "We didn't either, so don't fret too much."

 

Fahlaz sent a warm smile her way, nodding. "It would appear we have all the villagers accounted for. But we were not able to fulfill our part of the plan."

 

Sia smiled at them weakly. "It's okay. Fahlaz, why don't you stay will the villagers, and the four of as will clear out any bandits that might remain."

 

A slight bow on the young man's part indicated his willingness to fulfill his portion. Sia turned to make the next part of the plan when her legs buckled under her.

 

Fahlaz was quickly at his partner's side, holding her aloft. 

 

"Or," Ramses offered, "-and this may be a foreign concept to you- you can stay here and help the villagers while the rest of us clear out the remaining bandits?"

 

Throwing a withering look towards the impertinent young man, she dismissed his words with a glance. But Fahlaz' small shake at her elbow brought her attention around. 

 

"For a change, my friend, Ramses is right. Please stay here and be healthy. I will go in your stead."

 

Brow furrowed, the young woman took her partner's words to heart, and albeit slowly, nodded her approval. His smile warmed her heart. 

 

"Very well." He turned to the smallest of the group. "Please lead the way, Miss Rose."

 

Swallowing a deep breath down, she nodded and began the procession, beginning their methodical march through the city. 

 

* * *

 

They had made it through the majority of the small village, with only a handful of bandits scattered about. Easily spooked, when four huntsmen appeared before them, they took their leave. It wasn't until they were near the gates, that they came across any real opposition. 

 

The final two- what Summer was certain was the conglomeration of vanguard, calvary and rear guard- were waiting for them near the gates of the city. 

 

"That Grimm, eh, Car'?"

 

They spoke as though the young people were not present, but the satisfied grin on the one's face told enough as to the recognition of their presence. 

 

"Yeah," the other agreed, "shame it weren't real."

 

Both turned to the young people, now armed and ready for them. 

 

"But these kids, 'Fisher, they seem pretty real to me."

 

"How much will you bet that these here kids are what made that false Grimm?"

 

"That ain't a fair bet."

 

"True."

 

Without warning both of the men burst into motion on the students, weapons coming quickly to hand. But the teammates rebounded, using their force of size versus experience to take down one of the men, while one- Fisher, Summer was pretty sure it was- escaped. 

 

Shrugging, she turned back to the teammates. "Pursue?" 

 

Even Ramses shook his head, his accent think and rough. 

 

"Tisn't worth it. Let him go."

 

The youngest nodded, and as they began their trudge back to the villagers, she tripped over her own feet. 

 

* * *

 

After advising the villagers to contact Shade Academy for more huntsmen to patrol their city for the incursion of bandits that was certain to occur again without them, Summer and the Team SFYR, began the remainder of their walk towards the beach. 

 

"So beach time?" Summer asked the rest.

 

All four glared at her hard. 

 

"Let me guess," Yerba rolled her eyes, "A monstrous water-based Grimm we need to take down too?"

 

"Of course not!" The smaller woman scoffed, before quietly adding, "I would only ever try one thing a day..."

 

Fahlaz broke into the discussion unexpectedly. 

 

"Summer is not allowed to plan any vacations for us ever again, correct?"

 

Sia nodded vigorously, while leaning on her partner. She quipped. 

 

"In the meantime, anybody want to carry me to the spot on the beach where I'm going to spend the next few hours sleeping?"

 

"Awwww..." Summer drew out her dejection, "it wasn't that bad, was it guys?"

 

Four pairs of eyes turned to her. The slight woman shrugged. 

 

"Fair enough."

 

* * *

 

"We should have been there."

 

The older woman turned at the voice of the younger. Absently, she used her hook to hollow out a small hole in the table in front of her. She would prefer it if it was flesh rather than wood, but Fisher had already been dealt his blows and would be cast out of the tribe. He would await his punishment outside the gates of the compound like the captives brought back from the other successful raids. Unlike his. 

 

"No," the woman finally responded. "No, it is for the better that you were not."

 

"We wouldn't have failed." A new voice broke in. Masculine. The younger woman's brother. "There would have been no survivors- and no one to recognize us."

 

Slowly raising her gaze to the twins, she took them in. Young, full of energy and stupidity, she knew they spoke earnestly. And what they lacked in modesty they more than made up for in both skill and experience. The Branwen twins were never to be taken lightly. 

 

They were perfect for her plans. 

 

"And what if one did? All it takes is for one to recognize you in that school in six months' time. No," she shook her head, confident of her decision. "It is for the betterment and health of the tribe for you to stay hidden before you enter that school."

 

"But Kestrel--" Raven began to protest, but was cut short by the tribe leader. 

 

"No!" Her hook embedded in the wood of the table. "You will obey me!"

 

Both of the twins leaned back at her vehemence. They shared similar scars from defying Kestrel in the past. 

 

Mumbling their acceptance, they stepped from her tent. Raven continued the conversation out of Kestrel's hearing. 

 

"So a team, plus one. And the plus one was younger?"

 

"Probably not a student yet." Her brother interjected. 

 

She nodded her agreement. "And this younger one had a special trait..."

 

"Silver eyes." 

 

"Yes. We'll have to keep an eye out for her when we enter school."

 

"I'm certain there is more than one silver-eyed student in all of Remnant."

 

Raven shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not."

 

Her whole body shook as if allowing the frustration and anger to roll off her back like water. 

 

"That aside, Qrow, I need to get some of this pent up frustration out. Spar?"

 

His lip curled into a lopsided smile. "Of course."

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
